


Amor-perfeito

by bd_marshmellow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: COVID-19, Fluff, Jiji melhor gato, M/M, Neighbors, Pai de Pet, Pai de Planta, Strangers to Lovers, lockdown - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bd_marshmellow/pseuds/bd_marshmellow
Summary: Chanyeol e Kyungsoo eram vizinhos, ambos tinham ambições e sonhos para fazerem acontecer naquele ano, mas parece que uma tal de Covid-19 não iria deixar isso acontecer tão facilmente. Cabe aos dois aprenderem a lidar com o isolamento e com a vida novo que ele trará.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	1. Folhas de Menta

**Author's Note:**

> Oii, como vocês estão??  
> Nossa eu estava muito ansiosa para publicar essa fanfic. Confesso que eu poderia ter feito mais, porém o final me agradou bastante e espero que também gostem. E também espero que quem doou o plot goste.  
> Quero agradecer ao amor de minha vida Q por ter betado, você é maravilhosa. Também queria agradecer a esse projeto maravilhoso, aos ademiros que me aconselharam a continuar a escrever e por ter me proporcionado momentos e amizades incríveis. Vocês foram maravilhosos e eu espero que a fest tenha mais fazes, pois amei demais participar.  
> Enfim, boa leitura e até mais <3.

Kyungsoo acordou naquela manhã com uma estranha vontade de caminhar pela cidade. As cortinas de seu quarto, ainda que fechadas, se moviam com o vento que entrava de sua sacada, o sol fraco, em consequência de toda a poluição da metrópole, invadindo um pedaço de sua cama. Era um dia até que animado. 

Jiji deitou em seu peito, o rabo felpudo e preto incomodando o nariz do rapaz, o fazendo rir pela forma fofa que seu gato o queria fazer levantar. Olhou para o despertador, ainda era cedo, mas sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir. 

Levantou, se espreguiçando ao lado da cama, indo direto para a cozinha. Arrumou a ração de Jiji em sua vasilha vermelha, já decidindo se comeria um pão torrado com café ou o resto da pizza que tinha pedido noite passada. A pizza de quatro queijos com um café ao leite comum foi uma boa escolha, tudo isso, regado ao belo som de uma música desconhecida que o vizinho de cima tocava em seu violão. Já fazia um tempo que passara a preferir o som do violão de seu vizinho pela manhã do que o jornal que, a cada dia, mostrava mais tragédias. 

Fez a sua caminhada diária calma pelo seu bairro, uma música leve tocando em seu fone de ouvido e, quando voltou, percebeu que já devia estar se arrumando para o estágio. Estava finalmente fazendo a sua graduação em medicina veterinária, não via a hora de se livrar das horas de estudo. Queria poder trabalhar em horário integral com aquilo que mais amava, o que tinha certeza que logo aconteceria. 

Durante a noite, quando finalmente chegou de seu dia cansativo, um banho quente e uma boa janta não foram o bastante para o fazer relaxar. 

Da mesma forma que não via a hora de receber seu diploma, também não conseguia parar de pensar sobre. Seu TCC já estava pronto, mas toda vez que o olhava sentia que faltava algo, que não estava tão bom como o seu professor elogiou.

E não apenas isso. E se nunca conseguisse abrir a clínica que sempre sonhou? E se não se interessasse mais pela área? E se desistisse em algum momento da vida? O que iria fazer? E se ficasse desempregado? Onde moraria? Não queria voltar a morar no interior, amava o seus pais, mas sabia que aquele lugar não era para si. E se o dinheiro não fosse o bastante? 

Muitas dúvidas rondavam por sua cabeça, pensamentos incessantes que o enxiam de pânico. Por isso, decidiu, após a janta, sentar no tapete da sala e seguir uma recomendação de sua psicóloga. 

Deixou a televisão ligada no jornal da noite, o volume baixo para não atrapalhar. Juntou as pernas e respirou fundo, o exercício de respiração sempre lhe ajudava a aliviar a enxurrada de pensamentos. 

Fechou os olhos. O barulho que vinha da TV parecendo apenas um leve ruído. Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira. Inspira...

Mas, daquela vez, não adiantou. Pelo contrário, tudo ficou muito pior, como tudo que se encontrava em 2020. O ano que era para ser um sucesso para todos, o famoso “esse vai ser o meu ano” que dissemos no Ano Novo. Entretanto, tudo tinha a capacidade de piorar na virada da década, e foi o que aconteceu. 

No jornal, o homem engravatado anunciava que a doença que assombrava toda a China, infelizmente, começara a aparecer pela capital Sul-Coreana. Todos podiam pegar, desde crianças e adultos a idosos. Ela podia se mostrar de formas diferentes para cada um, e ninguém estava totalmente seguro e imune.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, o desespero crescendo dentro de si próprio, um choro entalado na garganta, a respiração voltando a falhar. As próximas noites foram bem longas. 

  
  
  


🌺

  
  
  


Chanyeol estava em uma entrevista de emprego quando a quarentena foi anunciada na cidade de Seul. O recém-formado em engenharia mecânica, estava finalmente procurando um emprego após anos estudando sem parar e chorando pelos cantos da faculdade. 2020 era para ser o seu ano, onde conseguiria, finalmente, um emprego fixo, compraria um carro com os primeiros salários e, talvez, até conseguisse um namorado. Mas, pelo visto, a vida não era bem assim. 

Quando a doença começou a surgir, todos os países com grande número de casos decretaram a quarentena, o isolamento social, apenas os trabalhadores essenciais saíam às ruas enquanto o resto da população se mantinha em casa, cuidando-se. 

Chanyeol sabia que se caso a doença chegasse a Coreia também seria assim, por isso não ficou tão chocado com o anúncio. Aceitou que ficaria em casa por uns quinze dias até os casos diminuírem e depois voltaria a sua procura por emprego sem mais problemas, não tinha como um vírus que surgira na China resistir ao clima úmido de Seul.

Foi ao mercado que tinha em seu bairro comprar alguns alimentos que estavam faltando em sua casa, aproveitando para pegar alguns doces e salgadinhos a mais para aproveitar enquanto estivesse em casa. Havia muitas pessoas lá, estava totalmente cheio. Pessoas desesperadas comprando sacos de comida, papel higiênico e qualquer besteira que julgavam útil. As comidas faltavam nas prateleiras e tudo parecia um caos. 

Chanyeol julgava estar em meio a um apocalipse zumbi, pelos gritos e confusão que via e ouvia. Comprou o que conseguiu, tentando ser o mais rápido possível para não se meter em nenhuma confusão enquanto estivesse ali. 

Quando chegou em casa, já era final de tarde. Tomou um banho e fez um prato de miojo para comer enquanto assistia ao jornal. Sentia o medo. Sentia o caos. Sabia que era importante estar protegido e não sairia de casa até tudo aquilo acabar. Mas também sabia que as mídias não estavam colaborando em nada, apenas piorando o desespero da nação. Ainda assim, naquela noite, não conseguiu pregar os olhos uma única vez, pensando em como ficaria o mundo depois dessa confusão. 

  
  
  


🌺

  
  
  


Kyungsoo havia ligado para a sua psicóloga uns dias antes do anúncio sobre a quarentena, expressou todos os seus medos sobre a pandemia, queria ficar mais calmo, dormir bem, conseguir pensar em algo além das mortes, dos sintomas, parar de se preocupar um pouco com as pessoas que amava. Sabia que não poderia surtar, estava em casa, sozinho — que Jiji não ouvisse esse pensamento —, não queria mais pensar sobre isso, e apenas sobre isso, vinte e quatro horas por dia. Precisava se acalmar. Precisava manter uma rotina, mesmo estando em casa. 

Sua psicóloga receitou que seguisse bastante hobbies durante aquele tempo, algo que gostasse muito de fazer antes da pandemia, ou então tentar descobrir coisas novas que talvez gostasse e nunca saberia sem possuir aquele tempo livre. Ter algo para fazer o ajudaria a focar os pensamentos, tirando o poder que a doença estava tendo sobre ele desde que a pandemia começara. 

Por isso, na tarde em que a quarentena em Seul foi decidida, Kyungsoo decidiu correr para uma floricultura. A senhora que vendia as plantas até mesmo ficou confusa. Multidões estavam correndo desesperadas para os mercados, comprando mantimentos que durariam por meses, se contar a quantidade em que eram levados. Então, por que um jovem de vinte anos foi até a sua loja comprar o máximo de mudinhas que pudesse levar?

Ainda assim, ela o vendeu tudo que foi escolhido com um sorriso estampado no rosto coberto por uma máscara fofa de florzinha. Quanto mais dinheiro tivesse, melhor. 

Kyungsoo comprou um amor-perfeito, já que achava as flores fofas. Uma costela de adão, suculentas e cactos não poderiam faltar. Temperinhos básicos que poderia usar na cozinha, para exercer outro de seus hobbies, como cebolinhas e salsinha. Comprou folhas de menta também, seriam úteis. Mas o que mais achou diferente encontrar foram flores de lavanda, as quais com toda certeza resolveu levar. 

Achou incrível que a senhora também lhe ofereceu vasinhos para colocar os cactos e suculentas e também uma terra bem fofa para ajudar no plantio. 

Chegando no prédio, cumprimentou o porteiro - que o ajudou a abrir a porta -, indo direto para o elevador. Ficou tão focado em ajeitar as plantas no chão da caixa de metal que mal percebeu a entrada de outra pessoa. 

— Boa tarde! — uma voz um pouco mais grossa que a sua foi possível escutar, fazendo o Do desviar os olhos das sacolas no chão para encarar o homem mascarado à sua frente. Sabia que era o seu vizinho de cima, não havia ninguém daquela altura e com aqueles olhos expressivos em todo o prédio. Kyungsoo custava a dizer que nunca conhecera alguém como ele. 

— Oi, boa tarde! — sorriu, mesmo sabendo que a máscara preta cobriria aquele detalhe, mas, pelas bochechas levantadas, o mais alto acabou retribuindo o ato. 

Quando o elevador parou em seu andar, Kyungsoo foi rápido em recolher as sacolas do chão e as ajeitando nos braços. Até mesmo pensou em pedir a ajuda do vizinho por estar muito pesado, mas, ao ver as sacolas estampadas com a logo do mercado do bairro, o rapaz apenas se despediu do vizinho com um acenar de cabeça.

Chegou em casa estranhamente feliz, iria aproveitar o resto do sol da tarde, que ainda tinha, para plantar as mudas que precisavam de claridade nos vasos que já possuía. Por morar em uma kitnet, a única sacada que tinha estava em seu quarto e era bem pequena, mas isso não o deixou menos animado. Aproveitou a estante de madeira que já estava lá e plantou os temperos, os dentes-de-leão, uma das suculentas maiores e as lavandas em vasos que comprou na floricultura. Deixou ali também a sua costela de adão que já viera em um vaso, por isso nem trocou. 

As outras suculentas e cactos plantou em vasinhos que já tinha, deixando alguns ali e outros espalhados pela casa para mudar um pouco a decoração. 

Ao final do dia, depois de regar cada uma de suas novas plantinhas, já todo sujo de terra e suor, Kyungsoo tomou um banho relaxante e assistiu a um filme na Netflix. Quando se deitou na cama percebeu que estava exausto pelo esforço da tarde, porém feliz por não ter pensado tanto sobre a doença que lhe assustava, conseguindo se concentrar no que gostava. Naquela noite, dormiu bem depois de muitos dias caminhando entre sonos desregulados. 

  
  
  


🌺

  
  
  


Já faziam quase quatro semanas desde o início do isolamento social. Um mês ao qual Chanyeol se encontrava preso em casa e sem nenhuma fonte de renda. O dinheiro, que havia guardado para dar a entrada em seu primeiro carro, estava sendo usado para comprar os alimentos mais baratos que o rapaz conseguisse achar, ou seja, estava sobrevivendo a base de besteiras e macarrão instantâneo, já que, mesmo sabendo cozinhar razoavelmente, os vegetais estavam cada dia mais caros. Chanyeol também tinha que pagar as contas e não queria ter que pedir dinheiro emprestado aos seus pais, por isso se contentava em comer qualquer besteira. 

Chanyeol torcia para que não demorasse a voltarem ao normal. Precisava de dinheiro, da sua vida de volta, de um emprego, de coisas banais que o faziam feliz como ir a encontros de anime ou então a exposições de carros antigos. Queria sair para festas, ver os amigos, gastar dinheiro com coisas que não precisava e se arrepender depois, beijar na boca, ganhar carinhos, essas coisas sabe. Estava tão carente que Sehun não o aguentava mais, tendo que ouvir suas falas manhosas e reclamonas durante as chamadas de vídeo. 

— Sehun, você não entende, eu não aguento mais olhar para as paredes mixurucas desse apartamento sem graça!

— É só não olhar pra elas, ora. — Sehun falou, com tédio, nem prestando mais tanta atenção assim nas reclamações do amigo, fazendo Chanyeol bufar, decidindo ignorar o comentário.

— Parece que não era eu que morava aqui, sabe?! Tudo branco e sem decoração nenhuma. Como eu pude passar quase quatro anos em um apartamento assim?

— Você mal parava em casa, Chanyeol, e, quando ia, era para capotar de sono. Aquelas aulas acabavam contigo. 

— Verdade... ai, hunnie, eu só queria sair de casa. Acho que estou enjoado daqui. — A voz manhosa do Park apareceu, fazendo Sehun revirar os olhos pelo drama do amigo, ele já havia repetido aquela mesma frase umas três vezes só naquela noite. 

— Chan, você sabe que- 

— É, eu sei que eu não posso enloucar e sair de casa, sei como tudo isso é perigoso. Eu só não queria... ter que ficar por aqui, mas não posso fazer nada em relação a isso. 

Sehun sentiu o desânimo na voz do amigo, sabia como ele se sentia, estava exatamente igual. Ficar em casa sozinho, sem ninguém para conversar e nada para fazer não motivava ninguém, fazia-o se sentir cansado mesmo ficando o dia inteiro parado, além de triste, inútil, desmotivado. Queriam suas vidas de volta, mas não podiam fazer nada em relação a isso, apenas aceitar e seguir, pois, sabiam que estavam seguindo na direção certa, precisavam ficar em casa para que um dia pudessem voltar ao normal. 

Por isso, Sehun colocou um sorriso compreensivo no rosto e tentou fazer o máximo para deixar o amigo, no mínimo, animado. 

Já era quase madrugada, e sabia muito bem como Chanyeol não estava conseguindo dormir ultimamente. O mais velho foi diagnosticado com insônia ainda na adolescência, tomando remédios para conseguir dormir tranquilo e sem interrupções por algumas horas. Mas, durante o isolamento, Sehun percebeu como o Park estava dormindo pouquíssimo, sempre inquieto, um sono leve e irregular, por conta da preocupação e de estar se movimentando muito pouco durante o dia.

E, quando o sono era reduzido, Chanyeol ficava irritado e reclamão, como estava sendo agora. Sehun não gostava de ver o amigo assim, queria trazer pelo menos alguma felicidade para ele, mínima que fosse, naquela noite. 

— Ei! Bora jogar among? — o Oh convidou o amigo com um carinho implícito na voz, fazendo Chanyeol soltar um sorriso bonitinho e animado. 

— Eu sou o verde claro, nem vem. 

— Mas eu sempre sou o verde claro, mané. 

— Você é porque não me deixa usar, agora é a minha vez. E você nem gosta de verde. — Chanyeol já estava abrindo o jogo que baixara em seu notebook, rindo das reações do amigo. 

— Claro que gosto! — Sehun quase berrou em indignação, mas tinha respeito por seus vizinhos. 

— Vai de ciano então. 

— Ciano nem é verde Chanyeol, se vê que é daltônico. — Sehun já criava uma sala, reclamando sem parar, fazendo o Park rir alto do outro lado da ligação. 

Podiam se xingar aos montes, mas ambos carregavam um sorriso feliz no rosto, a sensação de conforto que sentiam era melhor que qualquer coisa. 

Após partidas, reclamações, xingamentos e assassinatos pelo jogo, Sehun se despediu de Chanyeol dizendo que estava caindo de sono, o mais velho lhe desejou um boa noite e um cuidado com os espíritos que podiam puxar seu pé durante a noite, ouvindo um carinhoso vai se foder vindo do amigo medroso que era Oh Sehun. 

As noites ficavam cada vez mais quentes durante aquela primavera, por isso, o Park deixou a porta da sacada de seu quarto aberta naquela noite, vendo a cortina clara se movimentar pelo vento fresco que entrava por seu quarto, deixando o ambiente muito confortável para se dormir por horas seguidas. 

Chanyeol queria ter esse privilégio de dormir uma noite inteira e acordar renovado, almejava tanto todas as noites que pegasse no sono e só acordasse quando o sol estivesse alto no céu. E naquela noite não foi diferente. 

Chanyeol deitou sobre a cama macia de lençóis feitos de algodão, ajeitou o travesseiro, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo um cheiro doce e floral inundar o seu quarto junto ao vento e ao estranho silêncio que havia se tornado a capital durante as noites de isolamento.

  
  
  


🌺

  
  
  


— Bom dia, meu pequeno. Dormiu bem? — Kyungsoo perguntou com um sorriso animado, ainda deitado em sua cama aproveitando os seus últimos minutinhos de preguiça, recebendo apenas um miado fofo e baixinho do gato preto — Miau pra você também. 

Respirou fundo, esticando-se na cama macia, adorava acordar de bom-humor. Levantou-se e, em menos de cinco minutos, estava na cozinha fazendo o seu pão torrado e cantando uma música da qual nem se lembrava o nome. Jiji comia a sua ração sem nem prestar atenção no dono, que parecia fazer um show na cozinha. 

Tomou seu café e foi direto para a sacada onde tinha suas plantinhas. 

— Bom dia! — mesmo sabendo que não recebia respostas gostava de falar com elas enquanto as regava, conforme a necessidade de água de cada uma, cantarolando baixinho e sendo o mais delicado possível — Hoje eu vou tentar fazer tricô, achei uma agulha perdida aqui em casa, vai que eu consiga fazer aqueles cachecóis enormes iguais aos da mamãe — Kyungsoo contava animado para as plantas, ajeitando a terra de seus temperos — espero que dê tudo certo. 

Após tomar um pouco de sol ali mesmo e ler um pouco de seu livro, contando sobre o enredo animado para as suas plantinhas e Jiji — que decidiu dar o ar da graça de sua companhia — Kyungsoo ajeitou-se em seu sofá com as duas agulhas perdidas que havia achado e um rolo velho de lã e entrou em chamada de vídeo com seu amigo Minseok, que aceitou ensiná-lo como tricotar. 

— Que cara de sono é essa? — Kyungsoo questionou depois de ver as olheiras enormes que o amigo carregava abaixo dos olhos, além de um semblante completamente cansado. 

— Catarina entrou no cio e eu tive que aguentar ela miando a noite toda enquanto segurava ela para não fugir pra ver aquele gato do vizinho, parece que ela tem um imã com esse gato safado que só quer desvirginar a minha filha. — o Kim reclamou completamente irritado, fazendo Kyungsoo ter que segurar a risada. 

— Mas ela já não engravidou dele?

— Por isso mesmo, gato tarado que só quer a minha nenê quando ela tá no cio, ela não merece um macho desses, que depois do calor do momento abandona ela. 

Novamente, Kyungsoo teve que segurar a risada, não era bom afrontar Minseok quando ele estava irritado. 

— Você acha que consegue me ensinar hoje? Não acha melhor descansar?

— Não, eu te ensino um pouquinho, até você pegar o jeito, depois eu vou dormir. 

O Do apenas assentiu, fazendo Minseok pegar as suas agulhas e lhe mostrar como começar. Seguindo com os mesmos movimentos de separa a linha, pega a outra linha com a agulha e passa por baixo dessa linha separada, os mesmos passos, em sequência, com uma agilidade inigualável, formando uma carreira de pontos em uma das agulhas. 

Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo sofria para conseguir até mesmo separar a linha, se atrapalhando e perdendo o ponto muitas vezes. Suspirou alto e largou as agulhas no próprio colo, fazendo um bico de frustração. 

— Cansei, eu não consigo fazer isso. Achei que fosse muito mais fácil.

— Calma, Soo. Olha, é assim mesmo no começo, até pegar a prática, depois você vai ver como é muito simples. Essas coisas se aprendem com calma. 

Kyungsoo suspirou mais uma vez, estava muito animado para tudo aquilo, achava que conseguiria de primeira, mas não foi bem assim. Minseok tentou dar uma animada no amigo dizendo que, talvez, comprar uma linha nova o ajudasse a fazer mais fácil e, contando de uma forma muito divertida, a primeira vez que tentou tricotar. No final, os dois se despediram com o Kim quase dormindo ali mesmo. 

O Do assistiu um pouco de TV, fez o almoço e, à tarde, decidiu que iria ao mercado. Estava faltando muita coisa em casa e a ração de Jiji já estava acabando. 

  
  
  


🌺

  
  
  


Naquele mesmo dia, quando Chanyeol acordou, percebeu que dormiu a noite inteira. Um sono bom, que o deixou bem descansado e, até mesmo, mais animado. E depois de tomar o seu café, foi até a varanda do próprio quarto, onde — enquanto tocava o seu violão — sentiu novamente aquele cheiro doce e floral, que o lembrava a primavera. Mas, principalmente, lembrava do campo, da fazenda de sua avó, onde ela tinha, junto a grande plantação de arroz, um longo campo cheio de flores roxas e cheirosas, que, por coincidência, tinham o mesmo cheiro ao qual sentira na noite passada. 

E após uma semana sentindo o mesmo aroma primaveril e dormindo umas cinco horas por dia — o que já era maravilhoso, já que não tinha mais o sono interrompido —, que Chanyeol pensava seriamente na possibilidade de ser aquele cheiro doce que o ajudava a relaxar pela noite. 

Ainda durante aquela semana, Chanyeol tomou a decisão de pedir um pouco de dinheiro emprestado aos seus pais. Não conseguia mais viver a base de porcarias e, ainda por cima, seu remédio para insônia estava acabando. Não queria ter que fazer aquilo, mas a falta de renda estava quase o matando, prometeu a eles devolver cada centavo do que havia pegado. 

Estava levando as sacolas de lixo até a lixeira coletiva do prédio. A máscara já estava começando a incomodar, já que agora era o calor que dominava a capital e, com o clima cada vez mais abafado, usar aquilo estava o deixando com dor de cabeça. 

O elevador parou no andar de baixo, onde o mesmo homem mais baixo que si entrou, esboçando um sorriso no rosto — ou era o que parecia já que ele estava usando máscara — e o cumprimentando gentilmente. 

Chanyeol lembrava-se vagamente do rosto dele, era bonito, muito bonito para falar a verdade, sempre gentil, achava ele uma boa pessoa, custava dizer que talvez sentisse certa atração pelo seu vizinho de baixo, mas ignorava esse detalhe muito bem. 

Naquele dia o elevador parecia mais lento, como se demorasse mais a descer. Foi quando, em algum momento onde o mais baixo se aproximou um pouco mais de si para apertar o botão da portaria, que o Park sentiu um cheiro doce, floral, primaveril, que o lembrava o grande campo de flores roxas na fazenda de sua avó. 

No momento em que Chanyeol finalmente assimilou que o rapaz tinha o mesmo cheiro que estava o acalmando e o ajudando a dormir durante a noite, a porta pesada do elevador se abriu, o vizinho despediu-se de si e o Park nem respondeu, atônito demais. 

Ao chegar em seu apartamento, o rapaz mais alto discou o número de Sehun, ainda muito pensativo sobre tudo que acabara de acontecer. Quando a chamada foi atendida, Chanyeol mal deixou Sehun falar. 

— Preciso de seus dons de detetive urgentemente. 


	2. Flores de Lavanda

A vida de Kyungsoo mudou totalmente — de novo — com o início do EAD. Ter seus últimos meses de aula resumidos a aulas online, onde mal conseguia acompanhar o conteúdo, foi muito difícil no começo, pensou até mesmo em trancar a faculdade, mas não tinha como fugir no último semestre. 

Mas tudo era tão complicado, eles já estavam lidando com os bichinhos quando todo o caos da doença começou, e agora, estavam todos em casa estudando por livros ou pela internet, sem ter algo físico para observar. 

Era esquisito, deixava uma insegurança estranha sobre o seu futuro como veterinário, e o Do não estava muito a fim de entrar em seu espiral de pensamentos que sabia bem onde o levariam. Estava tentando evitar pensar demais, sabia no que isso podia acarretar, então, quando podia, ficava longe de seu redemoinho interior. 

A rotina passara a ser: acordar, cuidar de suas plantas e de Jiji, tomar um sol, tentar fazer algo novo e diferente — desistira do tricô, deixaria para a sua mãe a missão de fazer cachecóis coloridos —, às vezes ir ao mercado, ver televisão, adiantar matéria da aula e cozinhar. Até que não era tão ruim, distraía Kyungsoo e o limitava a manter a cabeça presa em atividades, sem tempo para a transformar na oficina do diabo. 

Às vezes acontecia de Kyungsoo demorar a dormir, estar parado era sinônimo de viver com o corpo cansado, mas sem sono, e era nessas horas que o Do não conseguia sair de perto da tempestade. Pensava sobre tudo que estava acontecendo e tudo que poderia acontecer, sobre seu futuro, sobre seu presente, se preocupava com seus pais e amigos, se preocupava com Jiji, se preocupava consigo mesmo. 

Sentia um calor sufocante, precisava se sentar, tomar uma água, respirar, caminhar um pouco pelo apartamento. Sempre passava em algum momento, era inevitável, tinha ansiedade e, mesmo se medicando, isso iria acontecer. Nesses momentos, precisava manter a calma e não se deixar desesperar. 

E era nesses momentos que suas plantinhas ajudavam, usando as folhas de menta para fazer chá, mas, principalmente, sentir o cheiro floral da lavanda. O deixava incrivelmente calmo, e o fazia agradecer por ter encontrado ambos na floricultura, lembraria de ir lá mais vezes, talvez levar alguns chocolates para a senhorinha, ela merecia. 

  
  
  


🌺

  
  
  


Chanyeol confessava que não fora muito fácil achar algum rastro do vizinho nas redes sociais, precisaram recorrer ao porteiro e ao grande talento de Sehun para conseguir encontrar o nome completo do moço e seu Instagram. Fora complicado convencer o amigo a ajudá-lo, afinal, era apenas o seu vizinho de baixo o qual, antes, sabia apenas o sobrenome e nutria uma certa atração por ele. Nada demais, sabe?!

Tipo, quando você encontra alguém super lindo no metrô, ou no ônibus, ou na padaria, banco, mercado, farmácia, biblioteca, enfim, infinitos lugares onde você possa ver muita gente, e essa pessoa é realmente linda e tem um jeitinho de ser muito gentil, gente boa, talvez o futuro amor da sua vida, mas, ainda assim, você segue a sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, porque, realmente, nada aconteceu, e você provavelmente nunca mais vai ver essa pessoa. Isso era basicamente o que tinha com o vizinho gato do apartamento de baixo. Antes do incidente do elevador. 

Chanyeol não sabia explicar muito bem, mas após sentir aquele cheiro doce vindo do rapaz não conseguiu tirar aquilo da cabeça. Era como se o cheiro tivesse impregnado em si e toda vez que o sentisse a lembrança do vizinho gato aparecia em sua cabeça, e uma vozinha chata em sua cabeça gritava para ir atrás do moço e de que ele era a sua chance para ter um namoradinho, o amor da sua vida. 

É, Chanyeol podia ser um pouco louco, mas a vozinha era realmente muito chata, então, decidiu que precisava saber mais sobre o vizinho bonitão de baixo. E era por esse motivo que agora rolava o feed do futuro pai de seus cachorros — e gato, Kyungsoo gostava de gatos — e admirava a beleza do ser humano. 

Ele tinha um rosto tão lindo, aquele cabelo escuro o caía tão bem, mesmo topete sendo algo tão fora de moda, as pintinhas pela sua pele, os lábios cheinhos sorrindo, os óculos bem posicionados em seu nariz e seus olhinhos que brilhavam tanto. E não só isso, as fotos com livros, com o gatinho preto, de seus pratos de comida bem decorados, de paisagens belíssimas e de tudo que Kyungsoo era composto. 

Sehun não acreditava, seu melhor amigo estava gostando de um cara que nem conhecia direito. Aquilo era o cúmulo, mas Chanyeol não ligava, sentia que Kyungsoo era especial, e daria um jeito de falar com ele. 

Só não sabia quando. 

  
  
  


🌺

  
  
  


A primeira interação de ambos foi quando Kyungsoo postou um stories cuidando de suas plantas, ao qual Chanyeol respondeu dizendo que conseguia sentir o cheiro das flores de seu apartamento, dando ênfase na parte em que dizia gostar daquilo. 

Kyungsoo se perguntou em que momento o vizinho descobrira o seu número e começara a o seguir. Ainda assim, respondeu dizendo que elas tinham realmente um cheiro bom. 

A segunda interação veio um dia depois de Kyungsoo seguir o Park no Instagram, em um vídeo postado nos stories de Chanyeol tocando uma melodia bonita em seu violão, ao qual o Do respondeu dizendo que o escutara tocar a mesma música pela manhã enquanto lia um livro, comentando, despretensiosamente, como a voz de Chanyeol ficava bonita cantando Soulmate do Zico. 

E foi assim que se iniciou uma amizade, que não era bem amizade, já que amigos não flertam nem soltavam indiretas. 

Kyungsoo postava um vídeo tentando dar banho no gato teimoso que era Jiji e Chanyeol reagia rindo dizendo como o cachorro de seus pais odiava água tanto quanto o gatinho preto do vizinho. 

Chanyeol postava um stories reclamando sobre como estava cansado da decoração pobre de seu apartamento e Kyungsoo dava dicas de decorações baratas e lugares para se comprar materiais para a reforma. 

Eles trocavam mensagens sobre assuntos aleatórios, tanto que Kyungsoo já sabia da inclinação de Chanyeol para um humor cheio de brincadeiras, e Chanyeol já sabia como Kyungsoo era alguém calmo, mas que sabia ser sarcástico. 

Então eles tinham conversas como:

Chanyeol: Eu tava vendo um documentário hoje 

E pensei comigo aqui 

Você acredita em aliens?

Kyungsoo: Eu acho que sou um pouco cético sobre isso 

Mas se nada foi comprovado não significa que não exista, né

Chanyeol: Exatamente 

Mas tem coisas que mesmo não tendo evidencias muitas pessoas acreditam 

Kyungsoo: Tipo?

Chanyeol: Vida após a morte 

Kyungsoo: É, faz sentido 

Vida após a morte eu não sei, mas vidas passadas acho que acredito 

Chanyeol: Vidas passadas tipo ressureição?

Kyungsoo: É, meio que isso 

Chanyeol: Então não seja alguém egoísta e babaca 

Se não já sabe né 

Vai acordar no corpo de um porco 

Kyungsoo: Engraçadinho kkkkk

Ou então:

Kyungsoo: Não estou conseguindo dormir 

É estranho como meus pensamentos nunca se cansam de dar voltas e mais voltas 

Chanyeol: Entendo bem como é 

Quer uma distração?

Kyungsoo: Acho que sim 

Chanyeol: Quando eu era mais novo eu não parava quieto 

Parecia que eu tomava litros e mais litros de café por dia 

Vivia aprontando 

Como a vez em que joguei cascas de laranjas na janela do banheiro da minha vizinha chata 

Kyungsoo: Ainda bem que não sou chato 

Chanyeol: Nem um pouco 

Ou tomei banho de chuva pelado 

Kyungsoo: Eu não acredito 

Acho que a nossa amizade acaba aqui 

Chanyeol: Nãoo

Não julga eu tinha cinco anos 

Kyungsoo: Sei 

Chanyeol: Ou da vez em que eu desmontei uma bicicleta inteira e pintei de tinta guache verde, mas depois não consegui montar de volta

Kyungsoo: CHANYEOL KKKKKKKK

Chanyeol: É eu era bem hiperativo

Acho que sou até hoje 

Kyungsoo: Eu quando mais novo não aprontei tanto assim 

Tirando o dia em que eu no carro do meu tio com um pedaço de madeira com meus primos 

Chanyeol: A você não fez isso 

Kyungsoo: Fiz sim 

Eu era bem Maria vai com as outras kk

Meus primos faziam eu seguia eles 

Além de que era um Fusca velho 

Chanyeol: Não acredito que você machucou a alma de um fusca 

Como poderemos casar agora?

Kyungsoo: Chanyeol kkkkk

Chanyeol: kkkk

Ajudei um pouco?

Kyungsoo: Ajudou sim 

Obrigado 

Chanyeol: Que bom 

Qualquer coisa pega um ramo das tuas florzinhas cheirosas e bote em baixo de um dos travesseiros 

Se daqui me ajuda a dormir acho que também vai te ajudar 

Boa noite, Kyungsoo 

Kyungsoo: Boa noite, Chanyeol

Mas também tinha: 

Kyungsoo: A gata do meu amigo engravidou de novo 

Quer algum gatinho?

Chanyeol: Então

Eu não me dou muito bem com gatos 

Eles não costumam gostar de mim 

Kyungsoo: Mas que estranho

Chanyeol: Além de que o único gato que eu quero é você 

Kyungsoo: Eu?

Chanyeol: É, você 

Kyungsoo: Hmm, interessante 

Chanyeol: Mesmo?

Kyungsoo: É 

Mas saber que você não gosta de gatos complica um pouco o nosso futuro relacionamento

Uma pena 

Chanyeol: Olha mas a gente pode dar um jeito

Eu aceito ter um outro gatinho que não seja você

E também: 

Chaneyol: Se você pudesse estar em qualquer lugar do mundo agora 

Onde estaria?

Kyungsoo: Com pandemia ou sem pandemia?

Chanyeol: Acho que sem é melhor 

Kyungsoo: Bom 

Hm 

Pergunta interessante 

Acho que eu estaria em alguma praia do Pacífico 

Talvez alguma do Brasil 

Mas um lugar quente e bonito 

E você?

Chanyeol: Achei uma boa escolha a sua 

Pra falar a verdade eu não sei 

Praia? Mochilão pela Europa? Fazenda da minha avó?

Mas acho que pra onde você for eu vou 

Kyungsoo: Puxa saco

Você nunca comentou sobre a fazenda da sua avó 

Chanyeol: A é um lugar simples mas gosto de lá 

Me sinto em casa 

Mesmo tendo morado todo esse tempo na cidade 

E não é ser puxa saco se eu ajudar a escolher

Kyungsoo: A é?

Então escolhe um aí

Chanyeol: Brasil?

Kyungsoo: Hm boa escolha 

Vamos ao Brasil então 

Mas também tinham situações cotidianas, como da vez em que gostou muito da canção que ouvia Chanyeol cantar da sacada de sua casa, então acabou gravando um vídeo para mandar para o Park e descobrir qual música era. Foco na parte em que ficou uma semana inteira murmurando-a pelo apartamento e sem conseguir para de pensar em como a voz de Chanyeol era linda. 

Ou o dia em que o Park acabou sem querer cantando One Thing da One Direction pensando em Kyungsoo e acabou ligando às pressas para Sehun, quando percebeu, sendo chamado de boiolinha apaixonado. Talvez fosse mesmo. 

A verdade era que os dois entendiam muito bem todas as insinuações implícitas por trás das mensagens que trocavam. Ambos estavam a fim de se encontrarem logo, ambos queriam trocar beijos e carícias, talvez até mesmo um pouco mais que isso, ambos estavam envolvidos naquela relação ao qual estavam construindo lentamente e ambos estavam gostando um do outro. 

E não viam a hora de, enfim, se encontrarem. 

  
  
  


🌺

  
  
  


As semanas se passaram e Kyungsoo ainda mantinha contato com Chanyeol, passavam horas conversando sobre o cotidiano, situações hipotéticas, teorias da conspiração, trocando elogios e flertes e tudo mais que duas pessoas podem conversar. Já haviam até discutido sobre quem era o melhor personagem de Naruto. 

Gostavam da companhia um do outro. Ambos se ajudavam em noite se insônia e crises de ansiedade. Estavam se dando muito bem. 

E com o tempo passando, o isolamento social foi se flexibilizando, Kyungsoo voltara para o estágio já que a clínica veterinária voltou a abrir e faltavam apenas dois meses para se formar. 

Chanyeol voltou a procurar emprego e estava até esperançoso com duas de suas entrevistas. 

Ainda usavam máscaras, ainda estavam distantes, mas já era uma boa mudança em comparação a como estavam antes.

Mas com isso, acabou surgindo algo que meteu o pânico em ambos os rapazes. E começou em uma conversa sútil. 

Kyungsoo: Voltei para o meu estágio 

E estava pensando 

Agora que o está um pouco mais leve esse isolamento já que os casos diminuíram 

O que você acha de se encontrar comigo?

Chanyeol: Nossa é uma boa ideia 

Kyungsoo: Mesmo?

Chanyeol: Claro, vai ser muito legal 

Kyungsoo: Vai sim 

Então tudo certo 

Vamos vendo um dia para isso acontecer

Chanyeol: É

Tudo certo 

  
  
  


🌺

  
  
  


Não estava tudo certo, nem um pouco mesmo. Chanyeol estava, naquele exato momento, andando em círculos pelo tapete felpudo do quarto, torcendo para que Sehun atendesse logo o telefone antes de ter um ataque do coração. 

— Qual foi? — Chanyeol suspirou em alívio quando o amigo finalmente aceitou a chamada. 

— Kyungsoo quer se encontrar comigo. 

Um silêncio se instalou entre eles por um tempo, o Park ainda caminhava inquieto pelo quarto, seu estômago dava voltas e mais voltas e ele sentia que era capaz de vomitar a qualquer momento. 

— E?

— Como assim “e?” Sehun? O Kyungsoo me chamou para sair!

— Eu já entendi, mas não era isso que você queria quando começou a falar com ele?

— Era sim, mas sei lá... eu sinto que eu posso estragar tudo. E se ele não gostar de mim pessoalmente? E se ele não me quiser? E se tudo que a gente está tendo é apenas amizade?

— Chanyeol, querido, amizade é o que a gente tem, o que vocês têm é uma grande vontade de se beijar. — Chanyeol suspirou novamente, sentando-se na beirada da cama. 

— Ainda assim...

— Chany, me escuta. Vocês já estão conversando há quase três semanas, o assunto já teria acabado se fosse esse o caso. E ele já deu em cima de você por mensagens, além de que foi ele quem convidou. Não precisa ficar nervoso. 

— Mas, ainda assim, tem chance de eu estragar tudo. — O rapaz murmurou, mexendo com o elástico da própria calça para tentar se distrair. 

— Isso não vai acontecer, Chan. Se ele já viu as suas fotos no Instagram nada mais pode dar errado. — Sehun fez graça do outro lado do telefone, fazendo o Park soltar um risinho. 

— De novo esse lance de que eu não sei tirar fotos. — Revirou os olhos enquanto falava. 

— É porque você realmente não sabe tirar, Chan. — Sehun riu alto na linha. 

— Tá certo, você me convenceu, eu vou nessa porcaria de encontro. 

— Isso aí, é assim que se fala. — O amigo gritou animado, contagiando Chanyeol a rir alto, suspirando logo depois. 

Nada mais poderia estragar a animação de Chanyeol ao se encontrar com o crush. 

  
  
  


🌺

  
  
  


Eles acabaram marcando de se encontrarem no apartamento de Kyungsoo no final de semana. Iriam ver um filme e conversar, não muito diferente do que faziam por mensagens, então, estava tudo certo. 

Tirando o fato de que Kyungsoo não conseguia esquecer desse detalhe e acabava passando horas do seu dia fantasiando como seria o primeiro encontro de ambos. Passando por diversas situações hipotéticas de tudo que poderia acontecer de ruim. Seria na sua casa ainda por cima. 

Tudo isso estava aumentando as suas crises, fazendo Kyungsoo se sentir quase sempre enjoado, tendo que parar um pouco o que fazia para regular a respiração e tomar um pouco de água. Não queria se sentir assim, queria tanto ficar de boa sobre tudo que podia acontecer na tarde de sábado que estava por vir. 

Mas, novamente, a tempestade o corrompia e o grande redemoinho de pensamentos o carregava, diminuindo as suas noites de sono e um pouco do seu bom humor. 

Fingia que estava bem na frente do rapaz, afinal, Chanyeol parecia tão animado com o encontro que não queria estragar tudo. Dizia que o trabalho estava complicado e era por isso que andava estressado e não conseguia dormir direito, ao menos tinha a companhia do vizinho nas longas noites, este que o ajudava um pouco com tudo que estava acontecendo. 

Kyungsoo passou a semana inteira pensando no final de semana, com receio, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiando que o sábado à tarde finalmente chegasse. 

E quando mesmos viu, Chanyeol estava a porta de sua casa tocando a campainha com um sorriso largo no rosto.

— Oi. — Kyungsoo soltou ao abrir a porta, um sorriso tímido estampado nos lábios. 

— Oi. — O rapaz sorriu ainda mais lago, encantado com o sorriso fofo do vizinho. 

O Do o convidou para entrar, abrindo mais a porta para que o homem bem mais alto que si conseguisse passar. Não deu nem dois minutos que estavam dentro do apartamento, e o gatinho preto já se enrolava nas pernas da visita, que riu e se agachou no chão para fazer um carinho atrás das orelhas felpudas de Jiji, que ronronou ao toque, deixando o coração de Kyungsoo quentinho com toda aquela cena. 

— Ele gostou de você. Jiji costuma ser muito hostil com pessoas desconhecidas. — Chanyeol o encarou animado. 

— Sério? Bom, é um prazer te conhecer Jiji. — O Park deixou mais um carinho nos pelos macios do gatinho, seguindo Kyungsoo em direção da cozinha. 

O apartamento, por ser uma kitnet, não tinha divisórias da sala para a cozinha, tendo apenas uma bancada americana as separando. Ele era muito parecido com o seu, mas ao mesmo tempo não era. A casa de Kyungsoo era bem decorada, os moveis tinham as mesmas paletas de cores claras e aconchegantes, enquanto a de Chanyeol era quase sem decoração nenhuma e muito sem graça, precisava de uma reforma logo. 

— Quer alguma coisa para beber? Chá, café, refrigerante...? — Kyungsoo chamou a sua atenção, colocando uma chaleira com água para aquecer no foção. Chanyeol apenas deu de ombros, completando logo depois. 

— Qualquer coisa, o que você tomar eu te acompanho. 

Kyungsoo apenas assentiu, pegando duas xicaras e dois saches de pêssego, arrumando-os enquanto esperava a água ferver. 

— Pensou em algum filme para vermos? 

— Na verdade não, pensei em decidirmos juntos. — Era mentira, Kyungsoo havia pensado em vários filmes para verem, mas estava com medo de Chanyeol não curtir nenhum. 

— Pensei em vermos algo mais leve, mas não sei do que você gosta. 

— Vamos ver o que achamos.

Chanyeol assentiu e logo depois um silêncio desconfortável preencheu o ambiente. Ambos não sabiam o que dizer ou como começar um assunto, mesmo após semanas conversando, mas pelo visto web relações eram bem mais fáceis para eles. A chaleira de Kyungsoo começou a chiar, fazendo o mais baixo desligar e despejar o líquido nas xícaras e adicionando açúcar ao gosto de cada um. 

Se sentaram no sofá em uma distância próxima, discutindo amigavelmente até decidirem que era uma ótima ideia ver Zootopia. Kyungsoo gostou do fato de Chanyeol curtir animações, guardando aquele detalhe com carinho no fundo de sua mente. 

O filme já havia começado há algum tempo, a xícara de chá de Kyungsoo já estava vazia e a tigela de biscoitos em cima da mesinha da sala ainda estava cheia. 

Chanyeol, em um momento de pura coragem, se aproximou um pouco mais de Kyungsoo no sofá, este que fingiu não perceber. O Park se aproximou mais um pouco. E mais um pouco. Até que parou quando sentiu que se virasse um pouco a cabeça para o lado deitaria no ombro do mais baixo. 

O Do segurou o sorriso, estava confiante de que logo receberia algum toque de Chanyeol. Mas estranhou ao perceber que nada veio. Queria ser beijado pelo vizinho e sentia que ele também queria isso, então não entedia muito bem o porquê de ele ter parado com as iniciativas. 

Enquanto isso, o coração de Chanyeol não para de palpitar no peito, estava muito próximo de Kyungsoo e ele não havia expressado nada com aquilo. Será que ele não queria? Será que não tinha notado o rapaz ao seu lado? Era difícil não perceber um rapaz tão alto ao seu lado estralando os dedos e quase hiperventilado em ansiedade. Então, o que estava acontecendo? 

Chanyeol decidiu que esperaria um pouco para dar o próximo passo, mas pelo visto, Kyungsoo não estava a fim de esperar. 

O Do virou o rosto em direção ao mais alto, e, rapidamente, se inclinou para deixar um selo delicado nos lábios do Park, voltando a prestar atenção no filme logo em seguida, como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

Chanyeol demorou algum tempo para assimilar os últimos segundos, mas quando conseguiu se acalmar, virou o rosto de Kyungsoo em sua direção com carinho, encarando os olhos bonitos do mais baixo antes de iniciar um beijo lento nos lábios carnudos, fechando os olhos. 

Não demorou nem um segundo para Kyungsoo corresponder ao beijo, tocando nos fios cacheados do mais velho, se entregando aos toques carinhosos. As suas mãos saíram do cabelo de Chanyeol, descendo por sua nuca, braços, e se encaixando na cintura. 

Nesse momento, Chanyeol aprofundou um pouco mais o beijo, ainda que ele continuasse lento e carinhoso, tocando o pescoço do mais baixo enquanto aproximava um pouco mais os corpos, podendo sentir o cheiro característico de lavanda vindo do mais novo, acabando por sorrir durante o beijo.

Kyungsoo apertou um pouco mais o toque sobre a cintura do mais alto quando sentiu um aroma mentolado vindo do mesmo, descobrindo que o cheiro de Chanyeol podia ser tão bom quanto seu beijo. 

E entre o filme ainda rolando na TV e o vento calmo da tarde movimentando as cortinas enquanto ainda beijava os lábios macios e delicados de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol pensou no quanto era sortudo. E em como, mesmo 2020 não sendo o seu ano, pelo menos havia conseguido um namoradinho. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você chegou até aqui, espero que tenha gostado.  
> Até a próxima <3.


End file.
